Ménage à trois
by Ada Ross
Summary: Roy tiene algo para Riza de parte de un cierto carnicero y ex-asesino en serie. Barry/Riza/Roy. Oneshot. Spoilers capítulos 30 y pico. Para Leiram.


Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa (que es una vaca de Hokkaido).

* * *

**Ménage à trois**

* * *

―Teniente, acompáñeme.

Riza posó la nutrida carpeta de papeleo sobre el escritorio y, ligeramente sorprendida, siguió con un par de pasos de distancia a su superior. Éste le llevó por varios pasillos del cuartel, saludó a algunos camaradas en el camino y sonrió a las chicas nuevas de secretaría. Por fin llegaron hasta una puerta marrón, simple como todo el edificio, con un cristal tapado por una persiana. Roy sacó un manojo de llaves y la abrió, tras varios intentos fallidos.

Dentro de la estrecha y apretujada habitación, Riza notó el olor a rancio de un lugar que no había recibido una limpieza en profundidad durante algún tiempo, mezclado con el olor del papel viejo y desgastado. Para entonces ya se había percatado de que aquella habitación era un archivo, bastante antiguo.

―¿Coronel?

Roy terminó de rebuscar entre unas cajas apiladas al fondo. Airoso, extrajo de allí lo que parecían otras llaves. La teniente Hawkeye se temió que aquella fuera alguna de las "estupideces" que, de cuando en cuando, su coronel se daba el gusto de compartir con ella. Aunque se arriesgaba a una buena reprimenda por parte de Riza, claro.

―Guarda esto ―le lanzó las llaves, entrelazadas por un llaverito pequeño con forma de panda.

―¿Puedo preguntar de dónde son estas llaves, mi coronel?

Roy esbozó una sonrisa confiada y, pudo adivinar Riza, entretenida. Lo cual significaba que aquello debía de ser alguna tontería monumental.

―Vaya al piso franco que ocupó Falman aquella vez, ¿lo recuerda?

Cómo para olvidarlo, pensó. Asintió y guardó las llaves a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Antes de salir, Roy volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

―Y por favor, cuando lo haga, llámeme después. ―Había intentado aparentar un tono solemne en su voz, pero el coronel había fallado estrepitosamente en su intento y salió del archivo tapándose la boca para no soltar más de una carcajada sonora.

Todo esto cada vez resultaba más sospechoso a ojos de Riza.

**x x x**

Ya aparecían en el cielo las primeras estrellas cuando Riza llegó al desvencijado edificio que, tiempo atrás, fue el apartamento de Vato Falman. Si en aquel entonces ya estaba casi deshabitado, el aspecto que daba ahora no invitaba a pasar al interior de los pasillos oscuros y medio derruidos. Pero Riza tampoco iba a amedrentarse por algo así y sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

Tras subir un par de escaleras, esquivando pedruscos y basura tirada por en medio (el ayuntamiento debería dedicarse a sanear algunos barrios de Central, pensó), alcanzó la segunda planta. Allí se encontraba el apartamento, con la puerta aún cerrada a cal y canto. Aunque el brillo del pomo dorado y la tierra removida le indicaron que no hacía tanto tiempo que por allí había pasado un ser humano.

_Y no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que será el coronel_ ironizó para sí misma.

Abrió la puerta, que cedió con pasmosa facilidad (las bisagras deberían haber estado algo más oxidadas teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad y abandono del edificio). La salita, o lo que antes había sido una salita, estaba totalmente desordenada. El mobiliario era escaso, y una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubría todo. El sofá de dos plazas tenía cortes por todos lados, y el relleno se salía de los cojines. Además, había humedad en todas las paredes, repletas a su vez de grietas (grietas que no daban confianza sobre el estado de aquel edificio).

Se hizo paso a través de los trastos tirados por el suelo. Incluso divisó la cesta que Havoc llevó a Falman con un arma escondida, junto al ajedrez que el coronel le había dado a Barry _the Chopper_.

_Hablando del rey…_

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, Riza vislumbró el cuchillo de carnicero que Barry siempre blandía como una espada. Abrió los ojos, un tanto desconcertada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos. Estaba desgastado, el filo tenía fisuras y el acero ya no parecía tan resistente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el recuerdo de aquel tipo extraño (obviando el hecho de que era un asesino en serie). Debajo del arma, sin embargo, encontró para su asombro un pequeño papel arrugado, y junto a él una tarjeta de color rosa pastel con motivos florales. Riza arrugó el ceño, esperándose lo peor.

Comenzó leyendo la nota, pues por la letra averiguó de inmediato a quién pertenecía.

_"Teniente, si está leyendo esto es porque Barry así lo quiso. Cuando decidió unirse a nuestra causa y ayudarnos con el caso de María Ross, me puso una única condición: entregarle esta carta y su cuchillo a usted, teniente, en caso de que sucediese algo inesperado. Ahora que todo ha acabado he decidido que era el mejor momento para entregárselo, después de lo mucho que me costó recuperar el dichoso cuchillo. Sepa que esto lo hago desde el más absoluto altruismo de mi persona, pues como sabrá tras leer la carta, cumplir este cometido va en contra de mis propios intereses para con usted, mi querida teniente. Espero que, en cualquier caso, su corazón sepa apreciar el detalle de Barry (y el mío)._

_Siempre suyo,  
Roy Mustang."_

Después de que sus sospechas se confirmasen, cogió la tarjeta que debía de ser el mensaje de Barry. Incapaz de hacerse una idea de lo que pondría (o quizás sí podía imaginarlo… ), la leyó expectante:

_"Para la señorita Hawkeye:_

_Si está leyendo esto es que me han dado para el pelo, ¿sabe? Soy un tipo duro, pero a veces pasan estas cosas. Le dije al gilipuertas ése que tiene por coronel que le entregase mi cuchillo y esta tarjeta, porque todo lo más preciado de Barry tiene que ir a su nena. Ojalá no fuese así y pudiéramos haber salido los dos a trocear, como parejita feliz. Porque, nena, ¡creo que te quiero!_

_Profundamente enamorado se despide su carnicero,  
Barry the Chopper."_

**x x x**

―Coronel Mustang, ¿diga?

―Coronel, ha tenido usted muy poca idea.

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de la teniente Hawkeye. Pero no su voz normal, calmada; sino con tono de guasa. Inhóspito en una mujer como Riza Hawkeye. Dedujo que ya había visto el regalo de Barry y su carta.

―No la entiendo, teniente. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarse? ―respondió, imitándola y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

―Sin duda debería aprender de los hombres de verdad, mi coronel. Qué detalle el de Barry, él sí sabe cómo conquistar el corazón de una mujer. Aprenda, coronel, aprenda.

Antes de colgar, Roy juró haberla oído _reírse._

Después de aquello no sabía cómo sentirse. Él lo había hecho con la intención de tomarle un poquito el pelo a la teniente (aunque todo fuese verdad, pues ése había sido el deseo de Barry), y al final él había resultado el perdedor de aquel improvisado trío.

No pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

**-fin-**

* * *

Siempre que hago un fic con Roy y Riza de por medio (sumando la presencia crackástica de Barry), me acabo mofando del coronel. Can't help it.

Fic todo hecho para Leiram :3.

(El título es para atraeros como moscas, no creáis xD.)


End file.
